Natural Animagus
by imafanwarrior
Summary: What if James stopped asking Lily out? What if he found someone else? Someone who would kill to be normal. Can James help heal the wounds her so called family created? Can he prove to her that he loves her like no one else? Get your questions answered!
1. Done Animagus

**(A/N) Hey guys. Welcome to my new story. I've been wanting to write a James/OC fic for a while, so here it is. Enjoy!**

Done Animagus

I am Lindsey Nickels. I'm 15 years old, have dark blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and slightly tan skin. I am one of the most wanted girls at school, but I hate the lustful looks the boys give me. It makes me extremely uncomfortable. The clothes my parents put me in do not help. Their training does not help. Their kindness/hostility does not help. Have I mentioned they're not helpful and I hate them?

Anyway, what was I doing? Oh, right, telling you about myself. I live in England, but only for the past 3 years. I was born and raised American. I live in a huge manor out in the middle of nowhere. Although I hate anything to do with my parents, I have to admit I love this house. My room is on the second floor with a balcony that overviews the large backyard. My room is painted gold with silver accents, and the furniture matches flawlessly. I have a ton of electronics too: a computer, laptop, ipod, ihome, phone, the whole 9 yards. One whole wall is covered in books, too. I love to read. My favorite book/series is The Hunger Games. (I love Katniss/Gale.) I have my own private bath, and even a small sitting area. I absolutely adore my room.

My parents, Mr. and Mrs. Anthony Nickels, are a middle aged couple. Even though they're in their mid 40s, they look good. Mr. Nickels is one of the best lawyers in England. He works long hours , and often comes home drunk after spending a few hours with his colleagues. How he manages to keep up such a good reputation, I don't know. Mrs. Nickels works at one of the most expensive jewelry stores in Europe. She doesn't work long hours, so she spends most of her free time gossiping with her "friends".

In public, we are the perfect family. We laugh and pretend we love each other, but the second we're alone the fancade drops. We fight. Well, correction, I fight with my parents or they fight with me. They never fight with each other. Maybe because they're perfect for each other in a cruel, twisted way.

Anyway, back to me. I have a HUGE secret. Well, it should be a bigger secret, but, due to my parent's idiotic brains, it's not. You see, I'm a witch, but my parents hate anything out of the ordinary. When my Hogwarts letter came, my dad had a fit and beat me up for being such a nuisance. He also made a dramatic scene about burning the letter in the fireplace. I hate my life.

"Girl! Where the hell are you?"

Uh oh. What'd I do? I've been in my room all day. I slowly slid of my bed and walked nervously towards the living room.

"Get down here now, Girl," my father yelled.

I walked hesitantly walked into the living room to see my drunken father. He walked forward and grabbed me by my ear.

"Ahh," I screamed.

"Shut up, you stupid girl," he yelled in my face.

He continued to pull me till we got to the manor's dungeon. He let go off my ear to lock my wrists in the chains hanging from the ceiling. He then let me go and went to the trunk in the back corner of the room. There, he pulled out a long leather whip and stalked towards me.

"Do you know what happened earlier, you little brat," he growled.

I shook my head with tears streaming down my face. This is the place my father brings me when he wants to whip me without being disturbed.

"One of those stupid _magical_ letters flew into the room while I was talking to some colleagues," he hissed, ripping my shirt off. Slowly he raised the whip and then quickly snapped it back on my bare back.

I hissed as the whip hit me. Over the years, I have learned not to scream when I am hit. It will only make my attacker hit me more.

Ten minutes later, father was still whipping me. My hissing had turned to whimpers which will soon turn to screams if he doesn't stop soon. Suddenly he stopped and pulled my head back by my hair.

"Have you had enough," he hissed in my ear.

I painfully managed to whisper, "yes."

He let go of my hair and released my wrists from the uncomfortable chains. My legs were so weak from pain that I fell straight to the floor. Panting hard, I tried to lift myself up from the floor. With a growl my father struck me across the face with his fist.

"You really think I'm done with you," he growled, "You really are more stupid than I thought."

Finally, after another 20 minutes of beating, father left the room. That was the longest father has ever, ever beaten me. I slowly started to get up and head towards the door. Luckily it was unlocked, sometimes he leaves it locked. When he leaves it locked it means he'll come back in about an hour, and continue my torture. _Great, I have this down to a science. I really need to get out of here._

I walked slowly up the stairs towards the front door. _I'm done. This is the last time my father will ever beat me._ I thought as I limped out the door and towards the woods. I kept walking through the forest until I collapsed onto the snow covered ground.

I wish I had taken the time to get a jacket. I'm in thin skinny jeans, a torn-up shirt, and no shoes. He was right, I'm an idiot. I really should have thought more before I left. I have no food, clothes or shelter. Great, just great.

Shivering and shaking, I wished I could become an animal. I know, it sounds weird but think about it. Animals have warm coats, only stay with their parents for a short amount of time, and don't over-think things. They have such a great life. Living in the forest where it's so peaceful and quiet.

_ I wish I could become an animal, roam through the woods, and never have to follow anyone's schedule, but my own._ Suddenly, my whole form started shaking. _What's happening to me?_ I kept shaking till I was on four legs. My eyesight was a lot better, I was a lot warmer, and my thoughts weren't as complex. Turning my head so I could see my body, I realized I was a horse. _Hmm…kinda weird, but I'm supposed to be a witch, right?_

I had a golden yellow coat and I snow white mane and tail. _Palimino._ I remember coming across the term while researching some animals for a science project in school. A palomino is a horse with a golden coat and a white mane and tail. Looking down at my legs, I saw I also had four white marks on my legs covering from my hooves to my knees. I pretty sure those are called socks.

Suddenly, my animal instincts kicked in. _Danger! Danger!_ I've read that female horses almost always flee at the slightest sign of danger. So, I ran, but evidently I'm still not used to running on four legs because I tripped and fell after running a few meters. I let out a loud cry of pain. _Oh crap. Now whatever was following will find me quicker, but maybe that's a good thing. They can put me out of my misery._

I was just laying on my side twitching in pain when I heard it. _Snap!_

_Got to Believe by Sterling Knight_

_All my life people tellin me just who I am  
><em>

_They dont wanna know  
><em>

_They dont really understand  
><em>

_So many people tryin to tell me to be practicle  
><em>

_Only think that I am undemensional  
><em>

_But I can feel it  
><em>

_There's a fire ragin underneath  
><em>

_Running through the pages  
><em>

_Here I am comin clean  
><em>

_I'm sick of lyin to myself gotta a little truth  
><em>

_And now I got to do what I gotta do_

**(A/N) Review! Tell me what you want to see. What you like and what you don't like.**

**Oh and for those who read my other fanfiction, sorry about reusing the song. It fits in ALOT of places. If you know another song that would work, tell me.**_  
><em>


	2. Found Animagus

**(A/N) Ok, here is the next chapter. I need your help. In the next chapter, James will give Lindsey's animagus form (picture on my profile) a name. What should he name her? Enjoy the chapter!**

Found Animagus

It was a normal day at the Potter Manor. Sirius and I were playing quidditch and pranks, Mr. Potter was at work, and Mrs. Potter was cooking some tasty snacks. Remus even came over for the day. We were all playing exploding snaps outside on the back porch when we heard it, a loud cry of pain coming from the forest.

"What was that," I asked.

"I don't know, but let's go check it out," Sirius exclaimed and jumped out of his seat.

"Wait guys," Remus, the voice of reason, piped in, "It may be something really bad. We should get Mrs. Potter."

"I'll get her," I volunteered, "Hey Mom," I yelled as I walked into the kitchen.

"James, what have I said about yelling in the house?"

"Um, don't do it?"

She sent me a disapproving glare, "Then why did you?"

"We heard some strange animal noises in the forests. Whatever it is it sounds like it's in pain, so can you come with us," I asked.

She wiped her hands off on the hand towel, "Of course. Let's go."

We met back up Sirius and Remus and headed into the forest. I walked faster to catch up with Remus and whispered in his ear, "Let's split up so Sirius and I can change. We'll be able to find whatever it is a lot quicker."

He nodded, "Hey Mrs. Potter, why don't we split up. We'll be able to find whatever it is a lot quicker."

"Alright. Come on, Remus. You two boys will be ok, right," she asked Sirius and me.

"We'll be fine, Mum," I reassured her. We veered off the main trail and walked until we could no longer see Mrs. Potter and Remus. We quickly transformed in our animal forms and ran towards where we last heard the sounds.

We ran through the forest for a while till we saw a clearing ahead. Sirius looked at me and I nodded. We transformed back into our human forms and crept forward. I pushed away branches to see a golden horse lying on the ground moaning in pain. I stepped forward and accidentally stepped on a twig._ Snap._ Crap.

The horse immediately jumped up and tried to limp away, but her legs gave out and she fell back down. She let out a cry of pain, and tried to get back up again. I walked into the clearing with my hands up to show her I meant no harm. She gave mean an analyzing as if to try to tell if I was lying. I figured she didn't see me as a threat since she stopped struggling and laid back down on her side. I slowly walked forward till I was right beside her. Tentatively I crouched down and stroked her neck.

"Sirius," I called out softly, so not to scare the mare.

He slowly walked forward in the same fashion I did, "Yeah?"

"Can you go get my mom," I asked, "She'll able to help this poor mare."

He gave me confused look, "Yeah, sure, what's a mare?"

"It's a female horse. My mom read me a book about muggle animals when I was a kid," I explained, "Now go, and hurry."

He took a few steps back so not to startle the horse, and transformed into a black, shaggy dog. He nodded his head at me and ran off in the direct mom and Remus went.

I sighed and turned back to the horse, "Hi, girl. My name is James. Who'd you get yourself into this mess," I felt kind of stupid to talk to a horse, but it seemed to calm her down so I kept talking and started to stroke her neck again, "Do have an owner? You must have one; you look so beautiful and well kept, other than your injuries, to be wild. Speaking of your injuries, do you mind if I look at them," I slowly moved my hands down her neck and all over her body, but I kept talking to her the whole time.

Other than scraps and welts covering every inch of her body, the mare also had a huge gash on the inside of her front right leg. It was still bleeding, so I took of my shirt, and quietly got up to dip it in the stream that was nearby. The second I stopped petting her she tried to get up.

"Hey, calm down girl. You're going to be ok. I just need to clean your wounds. I'll be right back, ok," she seemed to understand so I quietly stood up and walked towards the stream. I got my shirt wet and walked back to the injured animal. I started the cuts and scrapes on her head and neck and slowly moved down to her leg. I was just moving to her hind legs when I heard a rustling in the woods. The mare struggled to get up again, but I put my hand on her neck and spoke soothing words to her.

When she had calmed down I spoke out, "Sirius is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. I found Mrs. Potter and Remus," he said as they stepped into the clearing.

"What happened, James," my mom asked.

"I don't know. We found her like this."

She started to walk forward, but stopped when the mare started to panic again. I quickly started stroking her and talking to her again. When I felt her relax, I turned back to my mom, "Sorry, she gets scared easily. You just have to walk up slowly so you don't scare her."

"That's understandable," she said, and walked slowly forward. She slowly knelt down beside the injured horse, and began to examine her wounds, "I can heal most of the cuts, scrapes, and bruises back at the house in a minute, but that leg would will take a couple days to heal."

"Back at the house? You mean we'll have to move her," Sirius asked.

"Yes, Sirius, but she might panic and hurt herself more if we use magic," she said thoughtfully, "James, do you think she can get up and walk back to the house?"

I looked down at the horse, "Maybe…we can try."

Mrs. Potter conjured up a halter and lead rope and handed them to me to me. I slowly and carefully slipped it onto her head. Cautiously I stood up and gently tugged on the lead rope.

"Come on, girl," I spoke encouragingly, "You have to get up. We need to go back to my house to fix you up."

She slowly pushed herself up until she was standing. I walked up to her and patted her neck, "Good girl."

"Come on. The quicker we get home the quicker we can heal her," Mrs. Potter said, and walked in the direction of the manor. Sirius and Remus hung back a bit to walk with me.

I gently pulled on the lead rope and the horse limped forward.

"Of all the things I thought we would find this was not one of them," Sirius chuckled and made to pat the injured mare, but she shied into my side.

"Sirius," I exclaimed.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"I wonder why she'll only accept your touch," Remus wondered out loud.

I thought about it for a minute, "I'm not sure. I've always been an animal magnet."

"Maybe, it could be that you have a new familiar. I don't know if non-magical creature can do that. I'll research it when we get to your house," Remus suggested.

"Well, we're here," Sirius said.

We stepped out of the trees, I saw my house in front of us.

On My Mind by Cody Simpson

_The moment that we met, I didn't know yet_

_That I was looking at a face I'll never forget_

_Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

_I can't get you off my mind_

_Give me the chance to love you_

_I'll tell you the only reason why_

_Cause you are on my mind_

**(A/N) Like it? Love it? Hate? Something you don't like? Something you want to see? Reviews are what I live on!**


	3. Healing Animagus

**(A/N) Sorry for the late update (it's been exactly a month!), but I've been focusing more on my youtube videos. If you want to see them go to .com/user/horselovinfan. I just posted a blooper video and i'll be posting my "Day in the Life of A Homeschooler" soon.**

**So this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I couldn't think of anything more to add to it. It took my FOREVER to come up with Lindsey's animagus name cause eventually it's gonna be her "marauder" name. I probably could have come up with something better, but I really want to update. This chapter is in James POV again, but the next chapter will be in Lindsey's. So, yeah...Enjoy!**

Healing Animagus

My mom walked towards us, "You can put her in the shed. I put everything we'll need in there."

"Thanks," I told her and walked towards the shed.

Moony opened the door, and I walked her in the shed. My mom had put shavings down on the floor, a water bucket in the corner, some hay for the mare to eat, and some potions and bandages on a table in the corner.

I smiled, "This looks great, mom."

"Thank you, sweetie," she said, walking in.

"I'm going to go do some research," Moony said and started walking towards the house.

I tied the horse to a ring on the wall and walked over to the table.

"I hate calling her "the horse" or "her". Can we come up with a name for her," I asked.

Mom considered it for a moment, "I guess we could have a temporary name for her. She may have an owner. Though if she does, I'm gonna call someone about how they're treating her. Look at these scar," she exclaimed, walking over to the horse with a bottle of potion and a cloth. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Mystic," I suggested.

She smiled, "That sounds lovely, Jamie."

I winced. I really hated that nickname. Seeing that Mystic was shying away from Mom, I walked over to her and rubbed soothing circles on her forehead. My mom quickly rubbed the potion over all her cuts, bruises, and welts. Finally, she took out her wand and pointed it at the cut leg.

"Keep a tight hold on her, this one is going to hurt a bit," she warned.

I grabbed her leadrope and calmly stroked her neck. She cried out in pain, then relaxed into my hand.

"There you go, girl," Mom patted her neck gently, and turned to me, "She'll be a bit sore for a couple days. Tomorrow you can walk her around for about 10 minutes."

"Thanks, Mom," I smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now, I'm gonna go see what Sirius is up to. I don't want a recurring episode of what happened last time."

I laughed. Last time Padfoot was left alone in the house set up pranks EVERYWHERE. It took us 2 weeks to get them all out. I lost count of how many he set up. The tricky prankster even put sticking charms on them so they couldn't be accioed.

"Can you try to get her to eat and drink something? There are also some brushes and towels under the table. Maybe you could clean her up some too," my mom suggested.

"Sure can do."

With one last smile, Mom left to go check on Padfoot. I walked over to the water bucket in the corner. Slowly, I picked up the bucket, trying not to spill any of the water. Mystic looked at me with an expression saying, "Really? You can't lift that tiny bucket of water without spilling water?".

"Oh, shut up," I smiled at her, and offered her some water. She drank a good amount and nuzzled my hand, "Good, girl," I praised her. I set down the water bucket where she could reach it and walked over to the table in the corner. I saw 2 brushes and some soft clean towels. I picked them up and walked back over to Mystic.

Over the next 30 minutes I cleaned every single hair on that horse. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and put the brushes and towels back on the table.

"Think our going to be ok for a little while, girl," I asked her.

She just continued munching on her hay so I figured that was a yes. I rechecked her water bucket to make sure she had plenty of water and patted her neck before walking back up towards the house. Immediately upon entering the house I heard Padfoot. He has this habit of speaking louder than needed.

"Padfoot," I yelled when I walked into the kitchen where he and Moony were, "Why do have to talk so loud? I could hear you from the front door."

"Fine, fine. Is this ok," he asked in a quiet whisper.

I just rolled my eyes and sat down next to Moony, "Where's Mom?"

Moony shrugged, "She said something about going to Diagon Alley for more healing supplies."

I nodded.

"How's that horse," Padfoot asked.

"She has a name now, you know?"

"Since when and what is it," Moony asked.

"Mystic, and I decided it about 30 minutes ago."

"You're not getting too attached are you Prongs? What if she has an owner."

"Moony, if she does have an owner then I am never letting her go back to him. Did you not see the condition she was in," I was starting to get angry. I hated it when abused animals.

"Calm down, Prongs. Moony was just asking a question," Padfoot soothed.

Moony and I stared at him like we'd never seen him before, "Since when did _you_ become peacemaker?"

Padfoot shrugged, "Don't worry it won't happen again."

We all laughed till our sides hurt. I can't even remember the reason why we were laughing anymore. When we all calmed down we grabbed a couple of butterbeers and headed out to the shed to keep Mystic company and plan our pranks for the next school year.

**(A/N) So when do you think Lindsey should transform back. I want it to be soon, but how soon is up to you guys. R/R!**

**I haven't replied to any reviewers, but i'm going to now:**

**deziprincess88: Thanks! I always wanted to read a story like this, but I could never find any so I decided to write one! :)**

**XxMixedXxLoverXx: Thanks! Haha I'm a horse lover, and have been riding for 6 years (still don't own a one though) so I really wanted her to be a horse. I don't understand it, but it does add an interesting twist to the story. And in answer to your other review: I don't know, and do like the name I picked?**

**Isabella95: Thanks!**

**Katchile94: Thanks! I hopefully will.**

**Fredandgeorgeweaslywife101: Thanks!**

**Horselovinfan**


End file.
